


Summer Love (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The summer before you and Steve go away to college. You two spend as much time together as possible before you go your separate ways. Based on “Summer Love” by One Direction.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 9





	Summer Love (High School AU)

When you graduated, you and Steve agreed to spend as much time together as possible before September hit. In September, both of you will be going your separate ways: you to UCLA and Steve to NYU. You both agreed that a distant relationship was going to be hard mostly because you were on opposite ends of the country. So once September hit, your relationship would be no more. 

* * *

You spent almost every day with Steve. You went on dates to the movies, bowling alley, indoor rollerblading, surfing, moonlight picnics, anything fun and romantic you could think of. 

But as the months went by, the more sad you became. You didn’t want the summer to end. You were having so much fun with your first love…you didn’t want to say good-bye. So on the last day before you both had to leave for school, you two met up at the bleachers of your former high school. It was where Steve asked you to be his girlfriend after winning the football championships. 

He was already waiting for you. He just sat there on the very top bleacher staring out into the field. You silently sat down and rested your hand next to his, skin barely touching his. 

Without even looking at you, Steve slowly interlaced his fingers with yours. The tears you’ve been holding in for days finally revealed themselves. Steve pulled you into his embrace and you sobbed into his chest, 

Steve stroked your hair, “Come on, baby. Don’t cry. You know I hate seeing you cry.” His voice was cracking as he started tearing up. Sure, you both decided to break up, but that didn’t mean you didn’t love each other. It was just easier this way. 

“I don’t want this summer to end.” You mumbled into Steve’s tear-stained shirt.

“I know, but we have to say good-bye. I promise I’ll-”

You shook your head and stopped him, “No. Don’t promise that you’ll write. Don’t promise that you’ll call. Just,” you sniffled, “Just promise you won’t forget what we had.”

Steve pulled away to look at you. He held your wet cheeks in his hands, “I’ll never forget. You were my first summer love and you always will be.”

You ran your hand over his beard covered face and mumbled, “I wish we could find some place to hide and push a rewind button. I want this last time together to be like our first time.”

You two stayed like this, sitting on the bleachers holding each other tightly as the sunset and the stars came out. You just sat there in a comfortable yet broken silence listening to the crickets chirp and the light wind blowing. 

Steve’s phone vibrated and he saw his mom’s photo popped up. He answered it, “Hello?” He listened to his mom telling him he should come home now and get some rest before his early morning flight. He sighed, “Yeah, okay. I’ll be home soon. Love you too. Bye.” Steve pocketed his phone and he looked at you.

Tears began falling from your eyes again, “Don’t say it, please. I know you want to say it, but please don’t.”

He nodded, “Okay.”

You looked at him with broken, pleading eyes, “Don’t look at me like that, please.” He begged, “We both know how hard this is for us. Don’t make it any harder. This can’t go further on.”

You leaned over and kissed him one more time, “I love you, Steve and there isn’t anything I’d wanna change about this summer.”

“I know, Y/N. I love you too. Always will.”

You two walked to Steve’s motorcycle hand in hand, holding onto each other tightly. 

Steve looked at you one last time, “I wish you the best, baby.”

You nodded, “Good luck in New York, Steve.” You turned to walk away, but Steve called out for you. You turned around, “Yeah?”

“Can I just see your smile one last time?”

“Steve, I don’t-”

“Come on, Honey Bunches!” He said with a smirk.

A big genuine smile appeared on your face, “I’ll see you around, Apple Jacks.” You waved him good-bye and turned around walking back to your car. You didn’t glance back after that.


End file.
